


Blackberries

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuteness and fluff ensue, M/M, farmers markets are a godsend, fluff with a dash of worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: balto11217 answered: Blackberry. DestielJust a couple of drabbles that fit together.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stands awkwardly in the middle of the farmer’s market. He’s lost both Sam and Cas in the crowd some where after they dragged him here. So now, he’s standing around like a scared child looking for his mom at Disneyland. 

Or perhaps it’s the other way around, considering the patch of field the farmer’s market is on in Faith, North Carolina is haunted.

Were there really this many people that like rabbit food?

It wasn’t five minutes later that Cas shows up out of nowhere, wicker basket full of fruit, and shoves a blackberry into his mouth. Dean nearly chokes, but he lets the ex-angel feed him the berry.

“Are these berries satisfactory for you Dean?” he asks. “I was thinking about baking them into a pie, after we return to the bunker of course, but I don’t know how they’re supposed to taste.”

Really they’re too sour, verging on bitter, or at least that one was, so it’s going to need a lot of sugar. But it’s pie, and honestly Castiel’s gotten much better at making them than his first attempt a few months ago.

So Dean just nods and let’s Cas taste them for himself by kissing him. Because he’s glad he’s safe. But really all Dean can taste are the blueberries Cas tried earlier and really, he’s okay with that.

Now he just has to find Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of something warm and sweet wafted through the bunker. Dean immediately heads for the kitchen as soon as it reaches him. He’s not surprised to see Cas in his ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron (which Sam gave him for Christmas as a joke when he started showing interest in the kitchen) pulling out a fresh made pie.

The scent of blackberries is heavy in the air. Unfortunately, the quart of blackberries Cas had picked up at the farmer’s market in Faith hadn’t made the journey home, both he and Dean having picked at them as they sat side by side in the front of the Impala with goofy grins on their face, the blueberries having met a similar fate. So Cas had searched out a market back home and bought enough for a pie  _and_ for he and Dean to pick at while said pie was being made.

“Smells amazing Cas,” Dean says before he takes the advice of the apron and pecks Cas’s lips.

The ex-angel grins and blushes from the kiss like it’s the first time it happened. “Thank you, Dean. I tried something different with the crust this time, so I hope it’s better than last time.”

“I’m sure it’ll be awesome, like always,” Dean says.

And it is. The blackberries are still sour, but Dean already figured they were going to be. The crust is almost perfect, it’s flaky and buttery and mildly sweet which compliments the filling perfectly, but it’s still a little raw on the bottom.

Cas sat across from the hunter, a tepid and concerned look on his face, until Dean assures him the pie is delicious and offers him a bite a la mode that has Castiel himself humming in appreciation.

That might have been the only time Dean left a piece of pie unfinished, because that noise did all sorts of things to Dean’s lower regions.


End file.
